私は、あまりにも源氏の君を愛し (I love you, too, Genji)
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: Part 2 of the Feral Love series. "You won't do anything to me, Hanzo. I know you can't." Hanzo hated how right his little brother was.


**Author's Note:** I forgot to post the rest of the series here lmao

Warnings: Emetophila, force feeding, noncon, Yandere AU

* * *

 **私は、あまりにも源氏の君を愛し** **(** **I love you, too, Genji.)**

* * *

When he finally awoke, he felt as if he was slammed into by a train. His head throbbed and his arms were weak from exhaustion. Hanzo tried to push himself up, but found himself unable to. He couldn't move at all. He tried to pull his arms down but was met with resistance. He tried to move his legs, but when he tried to, his legs weren't there anymore. His eyes burst open, ignoring the burning in his corneas from the light. He looked down, seeing his prosthetics gone and clothes missing. He blushed lightly before looking up, seeing his wrists bound above him.

"What?! But how—"

Hanzo shut his mouth when he heard footsteps outside the door, wondering who his captor was and who could be capable of such a thing. He glared at the door as it opened, but his expression softened instantly.

"G… Genji?"

The cyborg smiled behind his mask.

"Hello again, brother."

"I am glad to see that you are finally awake."

"Genji, what is the meaning of this?!"

He heard his brother sigh in disappointment. "Tsk tsk, brother. After all I've done for you and you still feel this way towards me."

"You're a monster! You murdered four people in my name, you sick fool!"

"Ah ah, I only murdered two. Akira and Hana, I disposed of them in cleaner ways."

"You murdered our father in cold blood!"

"Well someone had to. It seems only fitting that it would be me."

"You're sick!"

Hanzo growled, his words dripping with malice and anger as he glared at his younger brother with such animosity it could have melted right through Genji's metal plating. But his brother only scoffed.

"You hurt me, Hanzo. After all, you are one to talk about being sick. I know all about your little drinking problem, brother. The drinking problem that started after you tried to murder me."

Genji smirked behind his mask, seeing Hanzo's expression changed when he brought up that particular subject.

"I apologize. Did I strike a nerve, brother?"

Hanzo didn't answer and just grit his teeth behind his lips.

"Has the guilt and shame you have felt for years suddenly left you, Hanzo? You come to the Shimada Temple to honor me, and yet you speak to me with such malice. That doesn't make much since, now does it?" He began walking towards his brother, his footsteps quiet. "You had so much to say earlier, but now you are as silent as the dead."

He knelt down in front of Hanzo, shoulder pistons letting out steam as his body adjusted to the change in position. He reached his hand out to touch Hanzo's cheek, but hissed when he felt teeth sink into his fingers.

He stepped back, rubbing his hand. His body could still feel pain, one of the disadvantages to being a cyborg, but instead of growing angry like most would, he kept himself at peace. He sighed as his older brother merely glared and snarled at him.

"In due time brother, you will learn to behave. But for now, I will let this one slide." With that, the cyborg turned to leave.

"But do remember that it is not wise to bite the hand that feeds you."

* * *

Days had passed and Hanzo felt himself growing weaker from exhaustion and starvation, but couldn't allow himself to show his symptoms of fatigue. He had to stay strong, to show Genji that he would not be so easily broken. He could no longer feel his arms, having gone numb from being suspended in the air for days on end. His head felt heavy, having fought sleep this entire time. But his body had its limit, and it was almost to the breaking point.

He spent every waking moment trying to plan his escape, and he knew that escape would not come easily to him. Like himself, Genji was also a Shimada, and with his younger brother's current state of mind, Genji would do anything to get him to stay, and anything was left to his imagination. Plus, he would be immobile if he managed to free himself anyway. Hanzo was without his prosthetic legs, and he knew that once his arms were free, they would drop like dead weight to the floor. He winced, feeling the phantom pains of what was to come when his arms were finally set free.

He heard footsteps outside the door.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts, glancing at the door with vigilant eyes. He cast his gaze downwards again, staring at the floor as he heard the sliding door open and close. He closed his eyes, hearing the footsteps grow louder as they moved closer to him, and opened his eyes again when they stopped, seeing metal feet in front of him. He refused to look up as Genji kneeled in front of him and winced when a cold metal hand touched his chin, making him look up.

Genji could see the fatigue written all over his face. Dark circles colored the skin under his eyes and his skin and hair were greasy from the lack of bathing. The sclera of his eyes were red and bloodshot from his exhaustion, having not slept in days. Genji could see his brother getting thinner. For the past four days, he refused to eat, despite all of his efforts to get his older brother to do so. He cooked him his favorites, even ate dinner with him. But nothing worked, and Genji was on his last nerve.

"Are you going to eat today, brother?"

Hanzo didn't answer and merely glared at the younger Shimada.

"Are you worried that I poisoned your food? I would never do that to you, aniki. Our father, yes. But you, never."

The older Shimada grit his teeth behind his lips. He blinked when Genji held a spoonful of rice up to his mouth.

"Open."

Hanzo only answered with pursing his lips shut and locking his jaw, silently refusing. But a moment later, he almost regretted his decision as Genji took hold of the hinges of his jaw and forced his mouth open, pushing the food into this mouth and closed it.

"I'm not giving you the choice anymore, Hanzo, and do not even dare throw it up or spit it out."

The archer winced when his brother grabbed his jaw again and forced him to chew, and massaged his throat, making him swallow.

"You're the one making me do this, Hanzo. You had to make this harder for yourself."

Hanzo closed his eyes, choking out a sound of pain as Genji's grip on his jaw tightened. His mouth was forced open again, more food being shoved in, more than his mouth could possibly handle. As food was shoveled in, he could feel his brother's temper getting the best of him.

"I've done so much for you, and this is how you thank me! So ungrateful! I made all of your favorites, and you still refused to eat a single bite! I made your favorite tea and you always refused to drink any of it! I don't want to do this, but you made me do this!"

Hanzo nearly choked as food was forced down his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his throat stretched out to accommodate the large amount of rice and chicken being shoved down his throat., The pain as almost unbearable, almost throwing it back up. But he managed to keep it down, and when it finally passed to his stomach, Hanzo had to take a deep breath. His throat burned like hell as he coughed and wheezed. Drool ran down his chin as he heaved, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, brother, but you made me do this, and if you refuse to eat again, then I'll keep doing it. I'll do it again and again until you stop resisting. So…"

Another spoonful of rice was pressed against his lips.

"Are you going to behave?"

Hanzo glanced up at him before opening his mouth and taking the spoon in, the food sliding off into his mouth. Genji smiled behind his mask, but before he could speak, food was spat back into his face, rice sticking all over his mask. The older Shimada glared at him with blatant defiance, showing his brother that he would never behave for him, but even though he could not see the face, he knew that he immediately regretted his actions.

Genji felt his control snap as he grabbed Hanzo by the throat and squeezed. The older brother felt his airway slowly closing, choking as his face started to go numb and his lungs began screaming for air. His skin broke in a cold sweat as Genji's thumbs pressed into his Adam's apple, the pressure nearly crushing his trachea. His eyes were wide, and he felt as if he was going to pass out before Genji pulled his hands away and his lung were finally filled the air they were so desperately crying out for.

Hanzo coughed and heaved again, the muscles around his neck now sore from the pressure, and he knew that there would be bruises. He refused to look up at Genji, but from the feel of the room, he could tell that his younger brother immediately regretted his actions. Genji acted out of anger, and almost killed the brother he loved with his entire being.

"Hanzo… I'm sorry. But you made me do that. You didn't listen, so I had to show you that I was completely serious about what I said. So please, just listen to me from now on. I don't want to have to do that again."

The older Shimada just heaved, trying to catch his breath before another spoonful of food was held up to him, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the spoon was shoved in, hitting the back of his throat with such force that it caused him to gag. He felt his stomach lurch, vomiting up some of the food he had swallowed before. He managed to swallow down the majority, but it had all happened so fast that he couldn't have prepared himself. He coughed again, and Genji said nothing as he wiped his mouth clean and wiped up the mess.

Hanzo prayed to the Gods that this would be over soon, and he looked over the bowl that was next to Genji, and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was empty.

"We will try again later, brother."

Genji stood and picked up the bowl, walking towards the door.

"But I suggest you learn some table manners."

* * *

Since then, Hanzo had given in to his daily feedings, but only to appease Genji enough to where he wouldn't try to kill him anymore. He memorized the schedule; 8 am. 1 pm. and 8 p.m. Those where the times Genji came to his room and fed him an array of food, ranging from oyakodon to somen, to yuki-nabe. He would never tell him this now, but Genji was always a wonderful cook. Genji had spent much of his childhood with their mother, and she taught him how to cook and make tea, so after her passing, whenever Hanzo drank a cup of tea brewed by his brother, it brought back memories and nostalgia. He remembered their mother and how wonderful she was, and it filled him with a warmth that he has not felt in years.

He heard footsteps again and the warm feeling inside him disappeared. Confusion filled his mind instead, as it was not time for any feedings. He glanced over at the door as it slid open, his brother stepping in. He carried no food with him, and Hanzo raised a brow before Genji walked over and started untying his restraints. Hanzo's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"It's been a week since you've bathed. You look filthy."

Before Hanzo could answer, his arms were free, and just as he predicted, his arms fell like dead weight to the door and he fell forward. His entire body screamed in pain, but he was silent. His mouth hung open in a silent scream before he closed his jaw shut, gritting his teeth together as his eyes closed tightly.

He grunted as Genji helped to roll him over onto his back, and Genji picked up with ease, carrying out of the room. Hanzo didn't have the energy nor the strength to fight, so he left himself be carried. As they walked, he looked around, seeing no one else. No servants, no guards, no one by him and Genji.

"Where—"

"Gone. I let them go, telling them that their service was no longer needed."

"Did you—"

"No, I did not. Well, maybe to a few, but they resisted. So I did what I had to do."

He hated that his brother already knew what he was going to ask, hated that his brother would never let him finish talking. But at the same time, he felt grateful for it, since he didn't have to speak much. His throat still hurt from last week's ordeal during dinner.

Just a few moments later, they arrived at the bathhouse. Genji slid the door open with his foot and walked over the large bath he had already filled for his brother. He sat his brother down for a moment, helping him undress. Then Genji picked him up again and slowly lowered him the water.

Hanzo had hoped for comfort, but instead was met with sheer agony. The water felt perfect, but his body was in so much pain that the water seemed to set it all off at once, leaving Hanzo clutching onto his brother for dear life, trying to breathe through his pain.

"Deep breaths, Hanzo. Relax. I know you are in pain, but the water will help once you relax yourself."

He tried to relax, squeezing Genji's hand as he took deep breaths. After a few minutes, he felt his body begin to relax, and the tension in his muscles dissipated. The water around his body felt refreshing, and he started to get some of the feeling back in his arms. He sighed, laying back as the warm water soothed him. He closed his eyes as Genji sat outside the bath, making his brother lean back in the water until his head was almost fully submerged. The oldest Shimada closed his eyes as hands massaged into his hair, moving down a bit to rub his neck and shoulders. He felt Genji's fingers ghost over the bruises on his neck, knowing that his brother still felt remorse for his actions. He wondered if Genji ever felt remorse when killing the father. But he knew that now was not the time to dwell on that.

Right now, as Genji washed the dirty and oil out of his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he rubbed shampoo into his hair, he felt comfortable. It made him feel absolutely sick to his stomach. He could not believe that only after a short time, Genji has found a way of breaking him. It angered him in ways he never thought possible, but deep down, he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He had to swallow his pride for now, knowing that escape was impossible at the moment. But if he behaved long enough, he was sure he could get Genji to let his guard down. But for now, he would have to bit his tongue and do what Genji wanted. He just hoped he wouldn't have to do it for long.

Hanzo sat up again in the tub as Genji poured water over him, rinsing out of the soap from his hair. For the first time in weeks, he actually felt good. His body didn't hurt, and he didn't feel crusty or dirty. A good bath could do wonders for the body.

He felt good, and he despised himself for thinking so.

He leaned back again, feeling Genji rubbing his shoulders and neck again with body soap, he sighed and closed his eyes before he felt hands wander down lower. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the feeling, but his body jumped as his eyes widened, feeling hands wander _too low_.

"What are you doing?!"

He tried to move away, but metallic hands kept him in place and he gasped when a hand wrapped around his limp shaft and started to pump him into hardness.

"G-Genji, stop this!"

"Hush, brother. You know this feels good."

Hanzo tried to fight, tried to push his brother away, but the pain in his body and in his heart kept him from doing so. He bit his lip, clenching his fists tightly and digging his nails into his palms to distract himself from the pleasure. But it wasn't enough as Genji pinched the head of his now hard shaft and his other hand slid down to fondle his balls. The older Shimada brother let out a gasp and immediately regretted it, practically feeling Genji's smirk behind his mask.

"Do you want me to stop now, brother?" Genji's grip lessened, now just teasing the other. He wanted his brother to be beg him for release, and if Hanzo knew what was good for him, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Genji, I—"

"Beg me for it, aniki."

He bit his lip, his cheeks burning with arousal and embarrassment. He need the release, but knew that he shouldn't even be feeling pleasure from this. He wanted to push his brother away and run, but part of him didn't want to and it made him sick to his stomach. But he swallowed down the vomit that threatened to come up and took a deep breath.

"I'm waiting, Hanzo."

Hanzo closed his eyes even tighter. He knew that giving in would be in his best interest, knowing that he had to give in. But he hated that part of him wanted to give in. It took everything he had to swallow down his pride and swallow back the vomit that threatened to come back up again. He sighed.

"Please, Genji."

"Please what?"

"Please, I need it!"

"Need what?"

"You!"

Hanzo felt disgust wash over his entire being, his body and soul, practically feeling Genji's smirk against his shoulder as he gripped his throbbing cock again and pumped him. Hanzo gasps and put a hand over his mouth as he came into the water. He panted softly, gripping the side of the tub with his other hand as he came down from his high. His hair hung over his face, hiding the hot tears that fell down his cheeks from the intensity of his orgasm and the embarrassment he felt from feeling such taboo pleasure. He panted heavily as Genji drew his hand back and drained the water. Hanzo felt limp in Genji's arms as he picked him up, wrapping him in a towel.

He felt too weak to fight now, and Genji knew that too as he carried the archer to his room. Hanzo found it surprising that he wasn't back in that room with his arms bound above his head again. Perhaps he was starting to gain Genji's trust.

"You've earned some rest, Hanzo. As long as you behave, you won't have to be restrained again."

"What about my legs?"

"I don't trust you that much, brother."

The archer kept quiet and looked down at the bed, looking anywhere but at his brother.

"You will sleep in here with me tonight."

"You do not trust me enough to give me my legs, but you do trust me to sleep in the same bed as you."

"You won't do anything to me, Hanzo. I know you can't."

Hanzo hated how right his little brother was.

* * *

Genji smiled, sitting in his former bedroom. He looked to the side, seeing his brother sleeping by his side. For the first time, he felt content with himself. He had everything he could ever want, and everything he could ever want was his brother. He disposed of all those who could tear them apart again. Everything was perfect, until he heard a sharp rasp on the door. He became alert. No one should know that anyone was here. Something was amiss.

He stood and walked silently to the door, and opened it a crack and peeked out.

"Is Hanzo here?"

"No."

"You're lyin'."

Genji growled and tried to slam the door, but mechanical fingers wedged themselves in before he could do so.

"I know you've got him, darlin', and I ain't leavin' without him."


End file.
